


In The Camelia Fields

by Anemoia



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, CHARACTERS NOT THE PEOPLE BEHIND THEM, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Duke Phil, Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Knight/Prince, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Karl Jacobs, Royalty, Servant GeorgeNotFound, Side Niki/Wilbur, Side SkepHalo, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, awesamdad, dadboyhalo, karlnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemoia/pseuds/Anemoia
Summary: Karl knows his most favorite place is the castle library. It's calm, quiet, and beautiful with floor to ceiling shelves of books, filled with anything in his wildest imagination. That is, until Sapnap comes along and ruins his idea of 'the perfect place to be'.OR Karl is a prince and Sapnap is a knight who is appointed Karl’s temporary personal guard.(!!These are the characters not the people behind them, if anyone in this says they are uncomfortable with it, I will remove them from the story!!)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs & Phil Watson, Karl Jacobs & Ranboo, Karl Jacobs & Sam | Awesamdude, Karl Jacobs & Technoblade, Karl Jacobs & TommyInnit, Karl Jacobs & Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot/Nihachu
Kudos: 26





	1. So It  Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you guys enjoy this since I've been working really hard on it and I personally think it's one of the longest and works I've ever written, even though it isn't even close to being done yet. I wish you people reading will love it as much as I do!

Karl knew the library was his favorite place. It was peaceful, especially in the spring when all the windows were open and the breeze flowed gracefully into the room. Two floors filled wall to wall with shelves that were much taller than himself, so he needed to use the ladder more often than he would have liked. The room smelled of handmade paper, both old and new. Sometimes, if you walked too close to a section with the older literature, you could tell that the books were somewhat waterlogged and growing mildew or mold. It was the quiet area of the castle where no one dared disturb him unless he was needed for something important, and he had only been interrupted once before now.

A respected maid entered the space before him and lowered herself into a courtesy before addressing Karl. “Your Grace, the Duke of Minecraft and his family are here to see you.”

The prince had just then realized what day it was and about what time it was by the angle of the sunlight coming in through the windows. The day was Sunday and it was around noon. Karl had been so preoccupied with the book in his hand that he hadn’t even kept track of the time. On Sundays, he met with Duke Phil(or just ‘Phil’, since the two of them didn’t care much for formalities in each others company) and his family- this includes a few of his most respected or favored servants, for games and music, talking, generally just anything they feel like doing since the two families were so close knit. This was also a good thing for them to keep up appearances since the commoners enjoy the fact that the prince can get along so well with other ‘diplomats’. They see the relationship as evidence for why Prince Karl would one day be an amazing king, one who genuinely cares about his people and his kingdom.

“Right, the time must have just slipped my mind. Thank you, I will be on my way now.” Karl smiled gratefully at the servant who bowed her head as she left.  


He stood up from his seat at the desk and placed a pressed camelia on the last page he read. Aside from the library, Karl really enjoyed the gardens. He would wander through the freshly trimmed hedges and sit on a bench or by the fountain just to get some fresh air. Sometimes, he would take his work outside and complete it in the spring atmosphere, rows of greenery surrounding him. He felt more calm and clear-minded in these conditions, which benefits everyone when he is making a difficult decision. The king will often give certain tasks to Karl so that he is ‘prepared for what is to come after his coronation’, but the prince thinks it’s really so that his father can spend more time with his mistress rather than spend his time delegating with other nations or tending to the needs of his people.

Karl promised himself he would never take a mistress. Even though he knew his marriage was going to be arranged and he would most likely feel nothing for his future wife, he knew the pain he could cause if he had another woman in the picture. He would much rather keep his nose in his books and help raise his children alongside his future queen.

Many thoughts crossed his mind as he trudged through the many halls of the castle into the parlor room where there sat six men on the settees in front of him. He smiled at all of them before shooing the servants out and closing the doors behind them.

“Boys!” Karl called, an excitement to his tone that the group knew all too well, “What are we doing today?”

Tommy shot up out of his seat before the prince could even notice that someone was missing. “Karl, I was talking to some of the other servant boys and they apparently came up with this new game, something along the lines of being blind and bluffing…” He continued to explain enthusiastically as everyone listened to him.

While Tommy explained what he had heard, Karl walked around to the other side of the settee towards where Sam was sitting. He smiled politely at the man before leaning down to ask a question without interrupting the others’ conversation.

“Where is Wilbur? I know he’s busy now that he’s remarried but he usually makes it on Sundays.” 

“I know,” Sam began with a sigh,”He said that Niki wasn’t feeling too good so he had to stay home to take care of her and Puffy.”

“What you’re saying is, someone is blinded and you just- touch people’s faces and figure out who they are?” Phil chimed in, breaking the pair’s attention back to the topic at hand.

The next voice that was heard was a bit higher than the others. “Exactly! The game is called Blindman’s Bluff. If you figure out who you touched, you win and that person becomes the next ‘Blindman’.” The group turned to look at Tubbo as he talked. He was the youngest of the Minecraft family but he knew more about games than almost anyone Karl knew. It was astounding how much knowledge he carried on each game; he knew all the rules and things you needed to play.

The rest of their day was spent with laughter and the making of new memories or the relivings of old ones. Ranboo could never remember what games they’ve played before and would need to be told the rules of each one, but no one minded. Phil and Sam played chess, Tommy and Tubbo sang along with Wilbur’s soft strumming of his mandolin, Ranboo and Technoblade were talking about who knows what.

Karl was sat on the settee, taking in the lovely music to his left and the soft chatter to his right. He was content. Extremely content, even. That is, until the room fell a silent and loud footsteps could be heard approaching them. An armored man barged through the door with two other guards behind him. He bowed his head to the group of nobles in front of him before hurriedly revealing the situation.

“I am terribly sorry for the interruption Your Grace, but there is an attack on the castle. We must make haste towards the safe room. His Majesty the King and Her Majesty the Queen are already residing there.” He ushered them out and towards the entrance of where they would be hiding until the coast was clear and the threat against the castle was no longer. This could take hours, days, possibly weeks if it was a big enough threat. As much as Karl was worried for the people in his castle, he was glad to be able to spend more time with his family and friends. He just hoped he didn’t sound too selfish.

A few hours went by in the dark basement room, the Minecraft’s and Karl huddled around a small table in the corner. The few of them spent their time mainly just talking or playing games that they wouldn’t need anything for such as charades. The time passed slowly and the seconds felt like hours.  


“When is the castle going to be secure, this is so boring.” Tommy complained, like he did more often than not. He was loud and almost always had something to comment but everyone thought this made him funnier than a lot of others.

“It’ll be over soon, Tommy. You just need to be patient.” Sam replied in an effort to calm the boy down and soothe any possible worries. When Sam had first told them that he had a son, they were a bit skeptical about how it would turn out due to knowing how Sam was as a person, but they were soon proved wrong when they saw how Sam acted around Tommy. He was a completely different person and everyone could tell that Sam truly cared for Tommy.  


“Okay, but you know better than anyone that patience isn’t my strong suit.”

Not too long after Tommy’s outburst of complaints and whining, yet another guard came down the steps of the safe room. He gently knocked on the door with the special knocking pattern and waited for someone behind the door to open it. While peering through the door, Karl saw it was someone he didn’t recognize. His hair was a sandy blonde and there were a couple small scars on his face, already completely healed. He spoke loud enough so that only the King- who had opened the door, could hear.  
Karl’s father turned to the rest of them and announced that the castle was now secure and that all attackers were in the hands of the royal guards. He thanked Duke Phil for coming to visit and asked for Karl to meet him in the throne room once he had come back from showing the duke’s family out to their carriages.  
Karl didn’t want to say goodbye just yet, but he knew it was time and he knew he would see them again next week, the same time as always. He bid them all farewell and nervously made his way to the throne room. Sure, he liked his father but he could tend to be a bit cold, a bit harsh, and a bit insensitive. That was the exact opposite of what Karl was.

He locked eyes with his father upon entering the lavishly decorated room, the man before him sat in his oversized throne at the head of the room. Once his footsteps reached about midway through the carpet, he stopped and tipped his head in a bow. “Father, you wanted to see me?”  
“Yes. Karl, due to this evening’s events, I am appointing you a private guard. This is Sapnap. I assure you that he is highly capable of protecting you, since he is one of the most esteemed knights in the kingdom.”

The mention of the armored man stood next to his father helped Karl realize that there was someone else in the room besides his father, excluding all the servants. Before the prince could even begin to protest, the king spoke up once again.

“He is never to leave your side except for privacy reasons, of course. Do not give your negative opinions because I wish to not hear them. That is all, you are dismissed.” He finished, standing up from his seat and continuing to leave. Servants bow before him as he walks out of the room and towards his quarters.  


Prince Karl takes the opportunity to fully look at his newly appointed private guard. He was tall, at least, close to half a foot taller than him. He was broad but not so much husky, and even though he wore steel armor on top of himself, anyone could tell he had lots of muscle. It must’ve come from the training he went through to become a knight or the training he continues to go through in order to keep up with his skills. Karl is stirred from his thoughts, although he was only ‘zoned out’ for a few seconds, by the man in front of him clearing his throat.

“Your Grace, forgive me. I am Sapnap, as His Majesty said.” Sapnap’s introduction was straight to the point, curt.

Karl played with his hands, obviously nervous in his presence. “No apologies are necessary. Please, just call me Karl. I don’t really like formalities…” He said, beginning to make his way out of the throne room once he was done speaking. Sapnap followed behind him, about four feet, just as he was intended to. He didn’t like being called ‘Your Grace’ or ‘Prince Karl’ as if he was any less important than anyone else because in his eyes, he wasn’t. He was just the same as anyone else, except he was given much more than others.  


Sapnap smiled a bit at his comment. “I'll try and remember that... Karl.” He replied teasingly, a pause between his words.

The man in question wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but for some reason, he liked the way his name sounded coming from him.


	2. The Prince and his Valet

Karl was embarrassed to have someone following him all day, no matter what he does. He felt weak, as if his father didn’t think he could handle himself in the chance they were attacked again. He was clumsy and not the strongest but that didn’t mean he was clever enough to outwit his opponent. He would know since he was constantly winning chess games against his friends.

Aside from chess being on his mind, he had his people in mind as well. He was currently sitting in an outdoor study the servants had set up for him during the warmer months of the year since he liked to sit outside so much, reading through the letters of people in need. Sapnap stood nearby and was staring straight in front of himself. He couldn’t understand how anyone could do nothing but stare at the same things for hours at a time, but he figured that was a part of the knights training.

He didn’t plan on starting conversation with him as he was focused on his work, but he was brought out of his focus by a voice he didn’t expect.

“How can you just sit there and work without taking a break? I'm sure it’s boring.” Sapnap spoke after turning his head to look at Karl.

“It has to be done.” Was all Karl could say. He knew it sounded cold and harsh but he didn’t know what else should have been said.

Sapnap laughed, a sound the prince definitely hadn’t expected to hear. “There are many things that have to be done, but it doesn’t hurt to take a break. Being overworked can ruin someone.”

Surprise was something Karl had felt more than once in the past few minutes. First it was the laughter and now it was the kind words from his guard, even though the two had only met a few days prior. He had never met someone who was willing to worry about him so soon. He felt good about it, like he had to have done something to give his guard a positive opinion of him without having talked to him much. He didn’t know what he did but he was glad that he did it.

“I- I guess you are right.” Karl rolled up the scrolls in front of him and tied them off to make sure they wouldn’t unroll. He stood up from his chair and gathered the papers into his arms.

Sapnap sprung forward and grabbed a few of them from his hands, “There’s too many for you to carry, let me help you.”

It was a gracious offer and if it were anyone else, the prince would have smiled and thanked them but instead, he greeted the guard with a bit of a sneer. “I don’t need your help.” It had come off with more anger than he wanted it to, but there was no way of changing that.

The man paused and nodded his head once. “I’m sorry, Your Grace- Karl. I’m sorry, Karl.” He said as he backed a few steps away from him.

Karl’s eyes softened at the sight but he changed his mind a few seconds later. He awkwardly coughed and nodded his head in acknowledgement of the others’ apology, beginning to make his way back into the castle. He thought making a stop in the library would be a sufficient ‘break’ as Sapnap had put it. He would open the windows and place himself on the settee in the corner of the room, his favorite chair in the room itself. That is, what he would have done if George hadn’t come up to him in the hallway.

“Your Grace!” He smiled wildly, his dark hair flowing as he ran towards his friend. It was true that George was Karl’s valet, meaning that he was practically at the prince’s beck and call whether it’s for advice, assistance picking out his clothes or changing into them along with many other tasks. Despite all this, he saw him more as a friend than a servant. If George was Karl’s friend, then that would make him his best friend.

Karl gave him a big smile in return, meeting him halfway. “George! I feel like I haven’t seen you in a while. You’re not being kept too busy, are you? I hope you’re finding time to relax while working for me.”

George shook his head playfully, “Of course I’ve been relaxing, although I’m sure you don’t think writing to your tailor is very relaxing. I’ve finished mostly everything on the list for today, though, and hoped we’d get to spend some time together.” 

“Well George, I don’t think I know any other way I’d like to end up my day.”

It was quiet in the castle as everyone was probably asleep, except for the prince, his valet, and the guard outside the room. The two of them sat in Karl’s ‘chambers’, as they were referred to in the more formal way. Laughing could be heard from down the hall but if they were disturbing anyone’s rest, they wouldn’t tell.  
“So you’re telling me that the guard of yours is actually pretty nice? I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone who looks so naturally scary.” The black-haired male responded, a lighthearted grin on his face.

“Yes! I’m telling you, the man goes out of his way to help me. It is kind of strange, now that you mention it. I’m sure he’s just trying to be nice since we have to spend so much time together and it would be worse if there was bad blood between the two of us.” Karl explained with a puzzled expression. He hadn’t realized it before George pointed it out, but the guard did look scary while in ‘Protect Mode’ which he happened to be in a lot since it was quite literally his job.

George’s face changed, as if he had found the perfect thing to tease Karl with. “Or maybe he just likes you!”

The boy couldn’t tell if the heat rising to his cheeks was from his friend’s comment or if it was from all the lit candles in his room, but he assumed it was the latter. He wasn’t sure why heat had risen to his face anyway since George was just teasing. He’d said things like this many times before and he didn’t react the same way as he just had. Was Sapnap being brought into it the reason? He was too busy in thought to hear what George said next, his lips moving and no sound coming out of them. This lasted for another minute before Karl finally came back to reality.

“Karl, you’re zoning out again. I’m talking to you! You’re so mean to me.” He fake pouted. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I just did that. What did you say?” Karl apologized, sincerity laced in his voice.

George just sighed and smiled forgivingly, “It’s alright. I was just saying that we should probably get to bed. It’s quite late and we have things to attend to tomorrow.” He got up from his space on the bed and made his way over to the door. “Goodnight, Your Grace.”

His friend shut the door behind himself as he left the room, leaving Karl all alone in his room. Even though the sky was pitch black besides the stars that always shined bright, he didn’t feel like he was left in the dark. There were still many candles burning from before George called it a night, so the boy jumped up from his seat and blew out over half of them because now that it was just Karl in the room, he didn’t need as many.

He sighed with a smile on his face as he looked out the window, looking up at the stars. Today was a good day besides the few snarky comments he made towards Sapnap that he almost instantly regretted. He didn’t know why he was so agitated about him being there, it’s not like he wanted to be there either. It was his father’s choice to make him follow the prince around, not his own.

Karl closed the windows, changed, and climbed into bed. He shifted his position a few times before he got comfortable and drifted off to sleep.

He woke up the next day to George barging into the room and striding over to his windows like there was no tomorrow. “Rise and shine, sleepyhead! It’s almost time for breakfast and I’m sure you’re hungry.” He spoke as he drew back all of his curtains to let the light shine into the room and against Karl’s face.

He groaned and turned away, digging his face into the pillow next to him. He had gotten enough sleep but he didn’t appreciate being woken up so abruptly. George saw this reaction and made his way over to where Karl was laying, pulling the pillow out of his hands and hitting him with it.

“George!” Karl called out, “Why’d you hit me?” He sat up, rubbing his eyes and reaching for another pillow to get revenge on the brunette. He swung his arms and hit him in the back of the head as he walked away. George gasped in surprise, turning to face Karl.

“Oh, you’re in for it now!” He picked up the pillow he had dropped and hit Karl once again, a mischievous smile on his face. Karl laughed loudly and counterattacked, leaving George to swing once more. His victim dodged just in time and threw the pillow in his direction but unfortunately, he missed and hit someone else as they walked in.

Sapnap stood in place, the clinking of metal sounded throughout the room as the feathery weapon fell to the floor. The projectile had hit the handle of his sword, almost making it fall off of his belt. As Karl froze in fear, in hopes that the knight wouldn’t lash out at him, he noticed that he wasn’t wearing his normal steel armor plates anymore. He wore a regular tunic and vest which were tied together in the middle of his body. The boots he wore were made of fine leather and came up to just below his knees, most likely made for comfort but also protection and mobility since he was protecting the prince. His hair was pulled back just a bit by a white cloth he had wrapped around his head.  
The sight of Sapnap not wearing his normal steel protection was amazing, as Karl thought. Now he seemed more human rather than just someone who protected him. The longer Karl looked at him, the more he found Sapnap attractive. He shouldn’t have been thinking of those things but the prince couldn’t help it.

To the boys surprise, Sapnap started laughing and picked up the pillow that was now at his feet. “Sorry, I heard yelling and came in to make sure everything was okay. Seems I interrupted a nasty battle… with pillows.” He set what was in his hand at the edge of Karl’s bed and began to walk out.

Karl hastily muttered an apology, not wanting bad blood between the two of them. He knew they were going to have to spend a lot of time together for who knows how long. It could’ve been another couple days or even weeks from now and he would hate it if there was constant tension between them. He wasn’t sure if he heard it, though.

The two boys looked at each other once Sapnap had left and laughed for a minute or two before Karl straightened himself out and fixed his pillows back where they were supposed to be, realizing that he was going to be late to breakfast if him and George kept their antics up. He had George help him pick out something to wear that day, something simple but still obvious that he was in a position of nobility- as he is often forced to wear whether he liked it or not because there were no other choices, and if he wore something else, the people would comment on it.

George chose a loose fitting beige tunic that was freshly washed along with dark pants and his regular, sort of worn out boots. Normally he would’ve had another pair by now but he liked the ones he was wearing and wasn’t in the mood to bother anyone with extra work, even if their job was to serve the royal family. Karl gently placed his crown(which wasn’t very intricate, but the boy didn’t mind at all because he preferred simple things) on top of his head. As a final touch, he pulled the thin, violet robe over his shoulders and fastened the edges together across his neck.

He found the article of clothing bothersome and took it off whenever he had the chance but his father wanted all the men of the family to adorn the kingdom’s color and emblem wherever they went. And today, Karl would be going to the village to run a few errands for his father. That meant spending the day out of the castle with Sapnap and he wanted to try his best to be nice to him, whatever that meant.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try and update on a regular basis but please know this most likely won't happen since I have a life outside of this(surprising, I know). I will, however, try and update as much as I can! I hope you have an amazing day/night and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
